danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Haruki Izumo
is one of the main protagonist of Danball Senki Wars. He is the captain of the First Platoon. Profile Official Site "Captain of the 1st Platoon under Jenock, the imaginary country that Arata is aligned with. He excels both as a student and as an LBX player. Confident. Acts as someone who stands above the rest. Because of that, his slightly rude words often strongly affect his teammates." Personality Ever since regretting having his teammates getting expelled in the middle of a mission, he treats everyone in his platoon strictly. He finally overcomes his fear thanks to Arata. He is capable of being a leader as he can give a right decision mostly of the time. He actually cares pretty much about his friends, as he gives his advices to Hikaru and his notes to Arata when they have a test. Recently, he has become softer, as he allows Arata to meet with other countries, despite he knows that it's againist the rules. Plot Arrival on the Battlefield He made his debut in episode 1, when Mito introduced Sena Arata and Hoshihara Hikaru. He glared at Arata after Arata sat on his seat and looked back to Haruki. When he arrived at the control pod room, he was introduced to Arata and Hikaru as their platoon leader by Mito. He brought two suitcases; one for Arata and one for Hikaru. In each of them was a DC Offenser and a CCM. Haruki, Arata and Hikaru were ordered to enter their control pods. While their LBXs were being transported by Craft Carriers, they held the mission briefing for Operation Seize Oasis 3 via transmission. After descending their LBXs Hikaru and Arata recklessly attacked Rossius' units without Haruki orders. During the battle Haruki told them to think before acting and to fight 2 vs 1 to take the advantage since that's no tournament. After the last unit of Rossius moved back at the 1st gate, Arata chased it, Haruki ordered him to stay but his orders were disobeyed. The Second Platoon took the flag and Jenock won. After the annoucement Haruki sighed exhaustive. In episode 2 he was scolding Arata and Hikaru for disobeying his orders but Yuno interupted him. He took part in the operation Escorting the Freight Train. In episode 3 he was blamed for Arata being late for class, since he's the platoon captain. When Arata and Hikaru wanted to be decoy for this times War Time, he was against it, until Sakuya conviced him. At the Wall of Gigant, he protected Hikaru's LBX when it was about to be destroyed by Gunther Yzelphar. Therefore his own LBX was in danger but he was saved by Arata. He assumed the Escape Stance with the rest of the First Platoon. In episode 4, he received Oravne. In episode 5, he heard from Hikaru, Sakuya, and Arata about the Deswall Brothers. In episode 31, he addresses the rest of the school with Arata, Hikaru, Sakuya, and Muraku as support, requesting an alliance with all the countries to stop Seredy and World Saber. At the meeting the next day, he's revealed to have developed a strategy: organizing a fleet on the ground to halt Seredy's troops, mounting enough of a diversion so Harness and Jenock Platoons assault Seredy's flying fortress. Upon this, Catherine and other leaders suggest that he'd become the filed commander for the newly found World Allied Forced. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Haruki, you first need to have completed the story mode. After you do so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 50 *SC Cost: 34050 *Specialty Weapons: **Hammer Style **Knuckle Style *LBX: Trivhine *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 25 **Strider: 25 **Brawler: 25 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Nitro Air Raid' (Initial) *'Power Knuckle' (Initial) *'Impact Kaiser' (LV 5) *'Tsumujikaze' (LV 9) *'Titan Wave' (LV 13) *'Violet Shuriken' (LV 17) *'Ocean Blast' (LV 21) *'Gatling Bullet' (LV 25) *'Delta Cross' (LV 29) *'Hadou Orochi' (LV 33) *'Break Geyser' (LV 37) *'Big Bang Punch' (LV 41) *'Ground Wall' (LV 45) *'Rising Smash' (LV 49) *'Iceberg Axe' (LV 54) *'Shining Ram' (LV 60) Trivia *He's the class president for Class 2-5. Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Platoon Captains Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock First Platoon